


Wearing each others' clothes

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Wearing each others' clothes

"Ohayahho!~ Minna, genki ka nya?~"

Eyebrow twitching, Tokiya glared hard at one Otoya prancing around in HAYATO's signature costume. How the redhead managed to get his paws on that bundle hidden away deep inside Tokiya's closet, he didn't know, but all he knew now was to somehow get Otoya to take it off because it wasn't funny at all.

"Tokiya, Tokiya!~ Look!~ I'm HAYATO~"

Another twitch, and Tokiya grabbed Otoya by the collar. "What are you doing, Otoya."

"Hehe, oops?" Otoya stuck out his tongue sheepishly, grinning as Tokiya's frown deepened. "Maa maa, Tokiya, I'm not gonna ruin this outfit."

"It's not a matter of ruining it." The raven sighed and let his partner go, straightening out the collar absentmindedly. "I just don't want people to find out. Especially since most of the public thinks I'm his twin brother."

Otoya shrugged. "They're gonna figure it out sooner or later. I managed to."

"That's because you're a nosy puppy and can't keep your paws to yourself."

Otoya laughed and hugged Tokiya lightly around the waist. "So, are you gonna help me get out of these clothes then?"


End file.
